héroe de los demonios
by DARKARcher0
Summary: lean por favor
1. capitulo 1

_vi el infierno..._

_siempre es asi, recuerdo como todo a mi paso era arrasado por el fuego..._

_como una familia era aplastada por una pared..._

_una madre consolando a su hija en sus momentos finales..._

_una torre de oscuridad donde solo salia maldiciones..._

_y.. yo solo seguí caminando..._

—0—

desperté bruscamente tras el sueño, siempre me venían recuerdos de lo que pasó hace mucho tiempo cuando una parte de la capital del infierno fue absorbida por esa torre, sabia que habían magias que podrían ayudarme a olvidar eso pero no quise tomarlas, porque es un recordatorio de las vidas que no pude salvar y me recuerdan porque sigo peleando.. porque sigo con mis ideales..

shirou...—deje de pensar en eso cuando escucho la voz de una mujer somnolienta, al ubicarla encima de mí pecho, parecía una mujer de 20 años con un rostro hermoso una cabellera plateada que estaba suelta y unos ojos rubí que desprendían preocupación—estas bien?—.

si solo un mal sueño—dije sonriendole.

sabes que no puedes engañarme shirou—dijo seria antes de jalarme la mejilla haciéndome sacar un quejido de dolor.

duele—dije ganando la satisfacción de la mujer, pero volviendo a una actitud preocupada.

fueron las pesadillas cierto?—pregunto.

si.. pero sabes que es normal no es nada de que preocuparse... Grayfia-san—dije con algo de humor la última palabra, ganando un puchero de la mujer.

que te dije de que solo me llamaras Grayfia—dijo inflando un poco las mejillas, haciendome sonreir.

lo siento la costumbre—dije para luego eschuchar que la puerta se abría de golpe...

buenos dias!!—escuchamos la voz de una niña de 7 años que salto a la cama aplastandome y haciendo reír un poco a la mujer que está a mi lado—hola papa! hola mama!—dijo antes de abrazarnos a ambos con sus pequeños brazos, (ella parecía a un ángel para ser realista tenia el pelo grisaseo casi llegando al blanquecino y unos ojos color rubí con tono mas claro, llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas) mientras era seguida por una joven con un vestido de sirvienta que parecia cansada.

disculpe Lord Shirou, Lady Grayfia—dijo la sirvienta recuperándose—pero... la señorita Liz se habia escapado de su habitación—dijo ya recuperada—lo lamento mucho—inclinandose.

no no se preocupe—dijo Grayfia mientras agarraba a liz para luego mirarla a los ojos con una mirada seria—Liz Gremory que te habia dicho de escaparte—haciendo que la niña temblara un poco de miedo.

no mas galletas hechas por papa—dijo con temor nuestra hija y creo que esa declaración hizo temblar a la sirvienta—pero solo quería darles un abrazo de buenos días—excusandose.

a pesar de que lo haces casi todos los días—dijo Grayfia con una sonrisa haciendo temblar otra vez a Liz, mi hija solo me miro pidiéndome algún tipo de ayuda y solo podia hacer una cosa...

eh señorita Elisa el desayuno esta hecho?—pregunte llamando la atención de las 2 mujeres y la niña (que parecía tener estrellas en sus ojos).

eh... no Lord Shirou los cocineros no lo han hecho porque?—pregunto inclinando la cabeza.

yo me levanté de la cama para luego extender los brazos hacia arriba—muy bien entonces yo hare el desayuno—dije con una sonrisa.

puedo ayudar!—dijo el pequeño angelito soltandose del agarre de Grayfia y mirandome.

puede?—pregunte mirando a Grayfia, que se sonrojo un poco para que un segundo cambiara y solo suspirara, para luego mirarme con una sonrisa.

bien... pero si la llevas luego con los abuelos—dijo ganando un "yei" de liz que luego salto a abrazar a su madre...

**_cocina_**

después de cambiarme junto a Liz nos dirigimos a la cocina junto a la maid que estaba detrás de nosotros, al llegar se podia ver que la cocina parecía el de un restaurante de lujo...

bien que quieren preparar?—pregunte.

eh?—dijo la maid—usted es el amo no deberia preguntar eso—poniendose nerviosa.

cierto pero eso no significa que deba tomar todas las decisiones sin la opinión de los demas—dije, ese comentario creo que sorprendio a la joven—bien entonces vuelvo a preguntar que preparamos?—.

—0—

**hola espero que este bien, se que es corto pero... hey aquí hay una nueva historia de la cual la pareja a nadie se le había ocurrido unir (o tal vez si quien sabe), pero bueno nos vemos hasta la proxima**


	2. capitulo 2

aburrimiento

es lo que siento al estar sentado haciendo papeleo, en una habitación llena de papeles los cuales tengo que firmar; esto me pasa por aceptar ser uno de los lideres del inframundo, porque acepté ser un mao, nisiquiera lo recuerdo—ja solo me encantaria pasar mas tiempo con Milicas y mis dulces hermanitos—susurre con una sonrisa.

entonces se me ocurrio que podía escaparme de esta prisión y verlos pero...

—Sirzerchs—me paralice por escuchar la voz de cierta mujer, que estaba al frente de la puerta, mirandome con unos ojos azules amenazantes.

—d-Dina ¿q-que hace aqui?—dije con terror, ella era una de las cosas que mas miedo y hermosas despues de mi hermanito borracho.

—no es obvio, lo estoy vigilando para que no se vuelva a escapar—hablo caminando como un tiburón apunto de atacar, mi miedo se trasformo en terror por esto—y también porque tengo un comunicado urgente—entregandome la dama una carta, al tomarla la inspeccione noté la marca de la familia Valefor al abrir la carta la lei y pude sentir el sudor callendo de mi frente.

—Dina puede llamar a mi hermano y a su sequito dile que es urgente—dije con una mirada seria a la mujer.

—si—dijo para luego retirarse en un circulo mágico, cuando se fue salieron mas papeles, solo podía suspirar por esto. Lo que detesto de ser mao es definitivamente es el papeleo...

—0—

despues de que preparamos el desayuno donde Liz, Elisa y yo preparamos panqueques (peticion de Liz), los llevamos a la mesa donde estaba Grayfia (con la cara irritada)sentada esperando, junto con cierto hombre de pelo azul...

—¡Tio Cu!—Liz dijo antes de corre hacia el hombre.

—oh miren quien es si es la niña del jefe—cu dijo para luego darle un gran abrazo a mi hija, por alguna razon me dolio.

—pense que te quedarias en el mundo humano—.

—si bueno lo hice pero tenia algo importante que hacer—dijo serio asustando a Liz, para luego cambiar a una sonrisa—y eso es volver a comer su deliciosa comida—.

—ja.. nunca cambias ¿verdad Cu?—dije para luego Elisa y yo pusieramos la comida y todos empezaremos a comer —_que bien que prepare más panqueques_—.

estabamos comiendo tranquilos hasta que apareció un círculo mágico de donde salio la esposa de Sirzechs.

—Dina—exclamo Grayfia sorprendida de la llegada de la dama.

—disculpe que los moleste en su desayuno Grayfia-sama, Shirou-sama, Liz-sama... y también usted—dijo la dama refiriéndose al peli azul.

—no creas que me ofende—sarcasticamente dijo el descendiente de Cu'chulainn.

—que susede Dina-san—pregunte.

—Sirzechs-sama lo necesita dice que es urgente—.

generalmente Sirzechs no me llama si no son para dos cosas, una es para molestarme y la otra es para algo muy urgente... espero que sea la segunda.

—eh pero el tio Sirzechs prometio no llevarse a papá y mamá—dice con tristezaen su tono, pero le doy unas palmadas en la cabeza.

—no te preocupes volveré en poco tiempo—dijo grayfia con una sonrisa—volveremos en poco tiempo, además te quedaras con tus abuelos—luego le da un beso en la frente para pararse junto a mí—Cu deja tu comida ahora—molesta.

despues de recibir un regaño de Grayfia lo unico que puede escuchar fue una silenciosa maldicion por no comer su comida, antes de levantarse. e irse con nosotros en un círculo mágico junto a Dina.

—0—

al salir del círculo mágico pudimos ver la habitación donde estaba una cabellera carmesí...

—hola Sirzechs—.

—¡Shirouuu!—grito para que luego esa misma cabellera saltara encima de mí.

—Sirzechs ya sueltame—.

—no hasta que me digas nii-chan—.

—no—.

—si—.

—Sirzechs—se detiene en seco al escuchar la voz de su esposa.

—s-si—temblando.

—he el gran lucifer le tiene miedo a su mujer—pero es callado por la mirada de Dina, de esto escuche la pequeña risa de Grayfia.

—eh cof cof para que nos llamaste Sirzechs—dije.

—ha cierto—dijo para luego cambiar a una mirada seria—recibimos una carta de la familia Valefor, específicamente del duque, debido a que alguien le a robado —esto hizo que me sorprendiera ya que nadie le robaria algo al "demonio de los ladrones".

—enserio... ja el la ladrón a sido robado—Cu exclamo con humor siendo ignorado.

—¿quien le robaria a esa familia?—dijo grayfia pensativa—generalmente ellos se encargan de aquellos quienes intentan robar sus pertenencias—.

—es por eso que los mande a llamar—Sirzechs dijo serio—no sabemos que se han robado y si el mismo duque fue quien mando ese comunicado es algo de real importancias—.

—¿sabes quienes lo robaron?—pregunto.

—humanos—.

—0—

**bueno espero que les haya gustado y disculpen si es muy corto simplemente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir.**

**y respondiendo a unas cosas:**

**guest: gracias, siempre he tenido esta idea en mi cabeza y lo de lo de "dijo" y "dije" es una muletilla que he intentado quitarme.. pero sin mucho existo jeje y tambien sobre los signos de exclamación bueno es un error mio.**

**alexkeller: primero gracias, segundo bueno eso ya lo respondí y tercero soy un gran fan de tus dibujos.**


End file.
